


Him.

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: angsty, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to stop her. He can’t keep living this lie, being cornered in his bunk, or in the lab anymore for making out with his best friend. Specially if she is in love with her “space boyfriend”.<br/>post 3x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen 3x08...  
> actually I haven't seen anything since season 2 winter hiatus... I chose to keep my sanity intact. However I have sources that keep me up plus my tumblr is always filled with spoilers.

Ever since that moment in the lab where she kissed him back he’s wanted this. He wants her… Every little bit of her. But he can’t, he can’t have her. Not when she’s in love with someone else.

She’s the one that comes to him first. She’s the one always cornering him. Pulling him close. He wants this to be real but how can he even trust it to be real as she talks about him and being in love with him.

He has to stop it.

He tries.

He really honest to everything he’s ever known tries.

And fails.

He can’t let it go. He wants the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin… He wants everything about her so much that it hurts.

-

They are so close to bringing ‘him’ back. On the verge of finding a way to open a portal, have him come back to earth. Fitz doesn’t stop working for days now and he tries as much as he can to avoid her…

He’s managed to push her away for the moment. Citing work, bringing back her “space boyfriend” as he likes to joke. But it pains him to say those words and he knows she can see it. She’s been able to read him like a book for ages.

It’s fifteen years of friendship all leading up to the awkwardest of fall outs. He knows that once her “space boyfriend” is back on earth he’ll have to move on.

He knows it’s gonna hurt and he hates waiting for that to come.

Leo Fitz however will give Jemma Simmons what she wants. Even if he isn’t good enough for her.

-

He has to stop her. He can’t keep living this lie, being cornered in his bunk, or in the lab anymore for making out with his best friend. Specially if she is in love with her “space boyfriend”.

She’s curled up in his bed with him. Laying against his side reaching up for a kiss. He lets her before pulling away. It feels wrong, he doesn’t want this. Not when he’s so close to losing her for good again.

He sighs and looks at her with a sad smile. “Jemma…” He murmurs and she’s reaching again. Trying to kiss him. Turning his face away he hates the tiny whine she makes as she tries to get him to look at her.

“Jemma… We need to stop.” He mumbles and she tenses. He knows he’s got her attention now. “We can’t keep doing this…”

“Why?” She asks quietly and he knows she knows but is afraid to even acknowledge the problem.

“Jemma you know why. If you love him, you can’t keep doing this.” He says softly. He knows she knows this. But he also knows she’s only indulging his wants for the time being.

“Fitz.”


End file.
